The damaged key
by PaulMamasboy.2
Summary: A new mission for the trainees, not much, but exciting all the same. just need to test a few keys from Mephisto. one of them is damaged, who knows where it will take you! (Warning, may contain spoilers of the last episode)
1. Chapter 1

**just a one shot, but if it is popular ill make it a real thing. PEACE!**

"all right class, we have a mission to day-" Yukio started

"FINALY! dude, the last time we had a mission was when we had to clean the bug slime!" Rin shouted

"don't remind me" Shima shivered. looking up at Yukio I could see his eyebrow twitch at every interruption.

"so teach, what are we doing?" I said/ shouted. Yukio sighed before continuing.

"our headmaster has sent us all some keys to test. As you know, these keys can send you any were where there is a religious sighting, so we could end up any where and the world, remember that." Yukio lectured. he then took 5 keys out of his pocket. exactly alike.

" As you can see, I have five of the same keys, they are supposed to send you to a church in Australia, but one of the keys is damaged. it is our job to find out what key, and find out where it takes you." Yukio finished. he motioned for us to get up and walked us to the door.

"konekomaru, you can test the first key." he said. Konekomaru stood beside me surprised.

"uh, yes!" he said before walking to the door and taking a key. he placed it in the door and opened it.

I stood to see what was behind the door, and old graveyard in front of a veranda.

"this ones intact" Konekomaru stated before handing it over, looked relieved.

Yukio took the key and put it in his pocket. he then held up the other four.

"rin, take a key and test it" he said with a small look of regret on his face.

"Alright!" he shouted before jumping out of his seat and running to the door. he then looked at the keys Yukio held and chose one.

"I'm sure this is the defective one! can we explore if it is?" Rin asked Yukio, pulling off a look that made his even more stupid then he already is.

"just open the door" I said. Rin looked at me with disappointment.

"shut up Bon" he bickered before opening the door. it was the same grave yard with the same veranda.

"dam it!" rin pouted before returning to his seat. Yukio held up the last three keys and placed the other in his pocket.

"Bon, your turn to test a key." Yukio called. I stood and walked to the door and began to examine the keys as Rin did before me. All the keys looked the same. same ridges, same points, different tip! one had a slightly curved tip, I chose that key.

I turned to the door and placed the key inside, and turned. I quickly opened the door to a sight worth seeing. Two giant, naked beings, one male on female, were wrestling and running through a town, all while flying men and woman were chasing them.

soon they came close to us. their battle continued, with flying fists and kicks everywhere. The male grabbed the female and threw her towards us.

I quickly slam the door and take out the key, I wasn't quick enough though, I heard the bang of the landing and saw a handful of dust fly under the door.

When the sound was silent and the dust stopped coming under the door, I turned back to my classmates. everyone had a look of surprise on their face, except Rin, he looked more like disappointment

"why couldn't I get the key" he mumbled. everyone ignored him.

"well, . . uh . . . I think it is safe to say that bon got the defective one. um . . , so keys, the keys that we tested are created by-" Yukio babbled, I think that he was just looking for a way to continue the lesson with what he had planned, but I don't think anyone will frget this any time soon.

"Yukio, do we still get to explore that place?" rin asked. god he's an idiot.

 **Again, this is just a one shot. unless it becomes popular, it will remain that way. if popular, consider this a prologue. until then, BYE!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

just letting you know that I'm currently working on something big for this story, I will take a while though, and I may never come out at all, but stay tuned for the potential awesomeness!


End file.
